little chris
by FreedomWriter10
Summary: piper's sick of chris being reckless so she uses a spell to change him back in to the little kid she sees him as, little do they know wyatt back from the future to get his little brother. read to see! i do dont own charmed.
1. Chapter 1

Staring out at the city on top of the golden gate bridge, Chris Perry Halliwell, white lighter to the charmed ones, future son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, sat with a far away look on his face.

His mother had found out that he was her son a mouth ago, Leo had left to be a full time elder, not knowing of Pipers pregnancy, or Chris's identity.

The look on his mothers face when he walked in to the room was surprising at the lest, he saw so many emotions cross her face, she keeps trying to talk to him, trying to get to know him better, he indulged her as much as he can without revealing to much but it was hard he'd lost his mother when he was 14 as much as he loved her he didn't want to get to close and then have to lose her all over again.

When she was just piper it was easier to ignore the pain he felt whenever they were in the same room but now with all the small smiles and worried nagging at him to eat and sleep more it was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

A jingerly sound awoke Chris from his memories.

Piper was calling him.

He orded to the kitchen, to find his mother with a stern look on her face.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, I've been calling you for 10 minutes, where have you been."

Chris winced, she sounds so much like her future self its scary.

"sorry." he said sighing.

Her face softened, "have you eaten today?" she ask her voice showing a little worry.

He rolled his eyes, I swear if I eat every time she wanted me to I'd be bigger than a house.

Piper face become stern again. "I new it! I'll make you some breakfast."

Chris watched as she fussed about the kitchen making an omelette and toast, he sighed leaning on the side watching her.

"Piper your going to tier yourself out at his rate, its not good for you or the baby." he told her.

She suddenly stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him.

"I'm fine, if I wasn't I think you'd be the first to know." she told him, smiling at the fact that he was worried over her.

"hey people." Phoebe's voice came from the hall way.

Phoebe smiled when she walked in to the kitchen and saw her sister and future nephew, she new how hard Piper had been trying to create a relationship with Chris.

"hey sweetie, do you want some breakfast?" Piper asked turning back to the stove.

"sounds good." phoebe told her happily sitting down.

"where's Wyatt?" Chris asked looking around like Wyatt would pop up out of no where, which in his family is a possibility.

"over at Darrel's for the night." Piper replied placing a plate fall of food in front of him then turning to give Phoebe hers.

Suddenly dark blue orbs entered the kitchen to revel a dark lighter.

After years of demon battles the Halliwell family were experienced enough to duck and cover as soon as the danger presented itself.

Piper ducked behind the counter as Phoebe did the same under the table, Chris went in to fight mode throwing out his hand to deflected a poisoned arrow that was fired at him.

But he didn't see the second dark lighter orb in and fire an arrow straight at him.

The arrow imbedded itself in his shoulder, the pain making him drop to the floor.

"Chris!" Piper shouted as she watched her youngest sons body hit the floor.

Anger flared though her, she stood up and blew up the dark lighters without mercy.

Phoebe was already at her nephews side with a cloth from the kitchens side trying to stop the bleeding as she pulled out the dark lighter arrow throwing it a safe distances from Piper and Chris.

Piper rusted to her son, Chris's face was pale covered in sweat as he open and closed his eyes from the pain, her heart speeding in distress.

"we have to call Leo he's the only one who can heal him." Phoebe voiced warily.

"no." Chris moaned.

He didn't want his father here, Piper had it hard enough as it was, Leo coming back would only curse her more stress.

But Piper's mind was focused on her injured son, ignoring Chris's request, she did what she had to do to keep him alive.

"Leo!" she shout in a panic.

No response.

"LEO, your son needs you!" she shouted.

That did the trick, Leo appeared in front of them, his face covered in worry.

"what's wrong, where's Wyatt?" he ask, then taking in the seen in front of him.

"never mind that heal Chris!" Piper all but shrieked at him.

He rusted over and did as instructed.

As soon as the wound was healed and he was standing up Piper pulled Chris into a hug.

Chris felt a little awkward, as he patted Pipers back trying to reassure her that he was ok.

"what the hell is going on?" Leo ask confused at Pipers show of affection to her white lighter.

Phoebe bit her lip, she hated lying to her brother-in-law and she thought it was wrong that Piper didn't tell him about Chris straight away but it wasn't her right to tell him, she was just hoping maybe now Piper would because she sucked at keeping secrets.

Chris just looked at Leo, he tried shrugging off Pipers grip on him but it seemed she wasn't going to let go any time soon.

"nothing, sorry I wasn't quick enough it wont happen again." Chris's voice was monotone and full of distain.

Leo looked at Piper who was still holding on to Chris for dear life there was a strange fear in her eyes which she hadn't taken off of Chris.

"Piper?" he ask as he walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and turned to look at him.

"what's going on?" he asked again.

She looked at him a little confused for a second before her face showed rage as she stood away from Chris.

Leo took a step back out of fear, Piper had a temper and wasn't above blowing him up if he was pissed at him.

"I'll tell you what's going on, I'd had enough of this." she turned back to Chris and pointed a finger at him.

"this stops right now, no more demon hunting, no more running off without telling me, no more living at the club, pack your stuff up your coming home where I can keep my eye on you." he told Chris.

Chris just stared at her with an open mouth.

She's got to be kidding, I'm not a child, I can take care of myself.

Piper seemed to have read his mind because she took a step closer to him the vase on the kitchen table blew up as her anger lashed out.

"do you know what its like to know the baby growing inside you is out some where putting himself in danger, I'm meant to protect you not the other way around!" she shouted.

Leo just gasped as the peaces started to fit in to place in his brain.

Piper's pregnant and as far as he can tell from this conversion Chris was his son, it made sense why else would he be so determined to save Wyatt, the way he new where every thing was in the house, how he interacted with the sisters and himself.

For heaven sake, the boy looks and acts so much like Piper, how could he not see it.

"Piper in case you have noticed I'm an adult, and I have work to do I have to go down to the underworld and talk to a couple of my contacts about whose after Wyatt." Chris told her.

He was touched at his mother was so worried about him but her worry was starting to get out of control.

Looking over at Leo who was staring at him in wonder, oh crap he knows.

"NO! your staying right here." Piper screamed lost in her anger.

Pregnancy Hormones are crazy, Chris thought as he looked at his mothers red face.

"we'll talk about this later ok?" he told her as he went to orb.

Only to be stopped by his mothers hand holding him in place.

"oh no you don't,

Hear my words hear my cry, A mothers worry to subside, Turn him back to a child, So I may watch over him all I desirer."

Chris body glowed a bright light, piper phoebe and Leo watched as he deaged in to a young child no older than 8.

"mommy?" the boy ask.

He was small, with messy brown hair and bright green eyes.

They could all tell this was Chris but the hunted look in his eyes was gone, as well as his narcotic attitude.

Piper beamed him a smile which seem to relax the boy as he smiled back at her confused.

"hey peanut, are you hungry?" she asked crouching down to his eye level.

He nodded as he looked around at the kitchen with a cute confused look on his face.

"Piper can I talk to you in the hall way." Leo asked.

Chris turned to look at him a frown coming to his face at the sight of his father.

"sure." Piper said then turned to Chris once again. "stay here with your Aunt Phoebe ok?"

He nodded again, walking over to Phoebe looking up at her.

Phoebe had to stop herself from 'awwwing' at the sight of an 8 year old Chris, he really was cute!

"How could you not tell me you where pregnant?" Leo hissed at Piper when they where out of ear shot of Chris.

"it was hard enough for you to leave one son I didn't want you to feel guilty about leaving two." she told him calmly.

Leo tried to relax shouting at his pregnant ex wife wouldn't help anything.

"what do you think your doing, you cant keep Chris like that you have to turn him back, he came here for a reason Piper."

Piper glared at him.

"I know ok, but just for today I want to protect my son, just for today I want to see him smile and look after him like I should, I'll turn him back tomorrow." she told him.

Call it her hormones or her stubborn attitude, but in her mind she needed just for today to have her son with her were she could keep him safe.

Leo sighted there was no arguing with piper, and if it was only for one day there wasn't to much harm, plus he wanted to know why Chris hated him so much he could tell from the boys eyes it wasn't just about what happened since he's been in the past.

Maybe talking to his 8 year old future son would shed some light on where he went wrong as a father.

He nodded as he followed piper back in to the kitchen to see his youngest son giggling while phoebe tiggled him.

"stop aunt phoebe!" he shout laughing.

The seen made Piper heart warm, he knelt down and held out her arms, little Chris seeing this ran over to her and hugged her.

Piper held on to him tightly, this was what she wanted, to have her son smiling, laughing and hug her.

"mommy, are you ok?" the little boy ask as he pulled away from her.

She smiled, he does love me.

"I'm fine honey."

Leo came up behind Piper and Chris's eyes widened as he knelt down near them.

"hey kiddo."

Chris just stared at Leo with wide eyes full of confusion.

"hey daddy."

Leo's face broke out in a grin at little Chris's words.

He held out his arms like piper had done.

"don't I get a hug to?"

Chris just turn to look at his mother like he was asking for permission.

Seeing piper smile at him, he slowly walked over to Leo and hugged him unsurely.

"daddy does this mean you like me again?" little Chris asked Leo.

"because I didn't mean to do it, I swear."

Ok so this was something that happened in the future that made him mad at Chris.

"didn't do what?" he ask still smiling.

"you know what happened with the elders, I didn't mean to use my powers honest." his 8 year old face was so pure and sweet Leo's heart melted.

"it doesn't matter buddy, just don't do it again."

Little Chris nodded, confused but happy that his daddy wasn't mad at him any more.

"aw, isn't this cute." a dark voice came from the door way.

The man was tall and blond with cold blue eyes.

"who are you?" piper asked as she pulled up her hands ready to blow him up.

Leo pulled Chris behind him, protecting him from the stranger view.

"I'm hurt, you would think a mother would recognise her own son." the mans voice was full of mock hurt and sarcasm.

"Wyatt?" Leo's voice shook as Phoebe and Piper gasped.

Wyatt smirked at little Chris who had peek out from behind his father to look at Wyatt.

"I remember him at that age, he was so innocent and sweet." Wyatt said.

It seemed to every one else in the room like he was talking to himself.

"you've made it so much easier for me to take him home." he told them smirking then waving his hand so piper, Leo and Phoebe went flying away from Little Chris.

Wyatt crouched down and grabbed his brother by the arm who was shaking in fear.

"time to go home Little Brother." Wyatt flamed them out.

"CHRIS!" Piper shouted as she got to her feet.

Only to see Wyatt flame away with her youngest son.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris held on to his older brother as his head became woozy from the flaming, the place they'd flamed to was dark, Chris now understood why they called it the underworld the howl place was in shadows and radiated evil.

Looking up at his brother with fear.

"Wyatt, how come your so old, did a spell go wrong, how come you hurt mom, dad and Aunt Phoebe?" little Chris asked worried about his brother.

Wyatt grinned. "because I wanted to."

Chris frowned. "that isn't very nice Wyatt, Moms going to be really mad."

Wyatt laughed at his little brother.

"like I care."

Chris was scared and very confused.

"Wyatt can we go home please." Chris asked backing away from Wyatt a little.

Wyatt smirked, this is what he wanted his little brother in his grasp, Chris was young, his powers weren't developed enough to be a threat to him yet, he could keep his brother close, crush his fighting spirit, make him weak so he had no choice but to remain by his side.

"oh don't worry Little Brother, we will soon enough." his eyes fasted on his scared little brother.

"Damon." Wyatt shouted making Chris jump, because of the darkness and power of his voice.

A tall blond haired man shimmered in.

"my lord." he said to Wyatt bowing.

"Wyatt he's a demon, we have to get out of here!" Little Chris ran over to Wyatt taking a told of his hand and tugging him away from the demon in question.

Wyatt laughed at his little brothers naiveté.

"I'm aware of that Chris, but don't fear he is under my command."

Chris looked up at Wyatt in confusion.

"I don't understand, he's evil."

Wyatt bent down to his brothers eye level and grabbed Chris by the shoulders.

"there is no good or evil Chris, just power, you'll learn that soon enough."

The grip on Chris shoulder tighten making Chris wince in pain, he looked in to his brothers eyes and saw only evil, he couldn't see the brother who protected him from demon attacks or hugged him when their father forgot his birthdays, this wasn't the Wyatt he new.

"Your hurting me." he said trying to told back tears.

His Wyatt would never hurt him, something was wrong with his brother.

Wyatt loosened his grip as tears fell down Chris' cheeks.

Something tightened in his chest, a long lost emotion trying to claw its way to the serifs, when Chris was being defiant it was easy to want to punish and hurt his brother, but seeing him so small and innocent was bringing back the feeling of needing to protect him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my wonderful readers, I thank you for your reviews.

Chris: am I going to be a kid though this howl story?

FreedomWiter10: I cant tell you every thing because that would roughen the surprise, but I will tell you, how you become big again is a little tricky and very misleading.

Chris: oh come on! I'm the Main character, surely you can tell me?

FreedomWriter10: if I did my readers would see….

Wyatt: can you tell me?

FreedomWriter10 thinks about it.

FreedomWriter10: sure why not.

FreedomWriter10 whispers in Wyatt ears.

Chris: HEY! How come he gets to know.

FreedomWriter10: because, he's evil and can throw fire balls at me wheres your good and wouldn't risk personal gain.

Chris skulks.

Chris: stupid evil Wyatt.

Wyatt: MAHAHAHAHA!

FreedomWriter10: Guys play nice!

Chris: FreedomWriter10 doesn't own Charmed although she wishes she did.

Wyatt: review this story or face my fire balls!

…...

Staring in to Chris teary wide eyes for a couple of seconds longer,

He had to focus on his goal, Wyatt let go of his little brother and turned back to Damon.

"my family will come looking for us, I need you keep them occupied."

Damon nodded, and shimmered away.

The silence, was defending, until Chris soft voice broke it.

"Wy…..Wyatt?" Chris voice showed his fear, Wyatt clenched his fisted.

Chris was so confused, why was Wyatt so old and working with demons, where were his mom and aunts.

"What?"

Chris jump, at Wyatt harsh voice.

"I wanna go home."

the fearful plead in his little brother's voice made him flinch.

This was turning out to be harder than he thought, that protective felling was back.

He shrugged it off.

"don't worry we'll be going home soon."

Chris didn't seem to understand that he was talking about back home to the future, because a small smile came across his face.

He ran over to Wyatt and hugged his middle.

"I knew you couldn't be evil."

His brother was hugging him?

This hadn't happened since their mother funeral.

The look on Chris' face when he pulled away from the hug gave him strange feeling.

The faster he got back to the future the better.

…...

"Piper you need to calm down." Leo's told his wife who was standing over the book of shadows in the attic her eyes intense.

"our son is out there defenceless, kidnapped by our other future evil son, he might even be hurt and you think I should calm down?" she shout at him.

Leo gave her a soft look, she was right of course but the panic state she was in couldn't be healthy for her or baby Chris.

Walking over to Piper and taking her in his arms, she struggled a little then reluctantly relax in to his arms.

"what are we going to do?" her voice was so small it almost broke Leo's heart.

Paige had orbed to get Phoebe, they'd tried to call a lost witch spell and scrying with no result.

"We'll think of something, even if Wyatt is evil I don't think he'll hurt Chris, getting angry and stressed isn't helping we need to be smart."

Leo's words seem to bring back Piper's determination, she pulled away from him, her eyes ablaze.

At that moment a swirl of blue orbs appeared showing Paige and Phoebe.

"don't worry Piper sweetie, we'll get him back!" Phoebe said as she walked over to Piper and hugged her.

"and how are we gonna do that?" Paige asked as she walked over to the book.

TO FIND A LOST WITCH.

"it didn't work then?, Wyatt must be blocking us somehow." she asked knowing the answer.

Flicking though the book and finding nothing she huffed.

"maybe we should go down to the underworld, I mean that got to be were Wyatt took him, or Leo would be able to sense them."

Leo nodded, he had been thinking the same thing.

"Right then lets go!" Piper said taking Leo's hand.

"Piper we need a plan going down there without one could get us and Chris killed." Paige told her before she could rush off.

Piper look slightly pissed at her words, but kept her mouth shut.

"Phoebe, I think we still have some potions made downstairs, but we're going to need more you get on that, Leo if future Wyatt's here then the elders must know something go see what they know, Piper call Darrel and see if he can take little Wyatt tonight, we don't want him around it to dangerous."

Paige new Piper was to emotional and Phoebe's the same and so it was her job to take charge and keep a level head till they got Chris back, she was just as worried but she new they need a strategy not reckless pointless fighting.

A/N*(guess we know where Chris gets it from! I LOVE PAIGE)*

They all nodded and headed off, they wouldn't stop till they got Chris back!

…...

Chris watched Wyatt talk to some demons that seem to appear when he needs them.

He thought about obing but he didn't want to leave Wyatt with these demons, it wasn't safe, even if he seemed to be friends with them.

His mom always told them to stick together.

When the demons shimmered away, he got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Wyatt.

"can we go home now?" he asked as he look up at Wyatt, his eyes pleading.

Wyatt looked his little brother over, his messy brown hair to his big green eyes, he looked so much like their mother, no wonder Leo couldn't bear to look at him in the future, seeing the woman you left and let die, every time you look at your son must hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I have major writers bloke with this story but hopefully I can get my flow back.

FreedomWriter10: this is my favourite story at the moment, I've had so many review!

FreedomWriter10 jumps in joy!

Chris: you wont get any more if you don't start writing again.

Wyatt: true you have been lazy lately, stop playing around with your new blackberry, BBM'ing people is not going to help get your story done.

FreedomWriter10: don't blame me its my friends they keep distracting me with movies and such! Although they have given me ideas for new story's I've got a Percy Jackson, Pirates of the Caribbean Crossover coming soon but I'm putting it off till I finish this story.

Chris: you better! Ignoring our story, Wyatt freeze her ass to the chair.

Wyatt waves his hands and freedom writer cant get off of the chair.

Chris takes her blackberry and throws it out the window.

FreedomWriter10: NOOOOO! I need that to upload the story!

Chris waves his hand and the blackberry flies in to it.

Chris: you'll get this back after you've Written another chapter.

FreedomWriter10 gets to work!

Chris: FreedomWriter10 doesn't own charmed.

Wyatt: review this story because it emails her blackberry when you do, and she gets really happy and writes another chapter.

…...

"maybe if we try a tracker demon." Paige Asks her sisters whiles she flicks though the book.

"wouldn't help us, Chris' killed to many of them, their not gonna help us find the person whose trying to wipe them out." Phoebe mumbles, her head on the table.

"what about a return to owner spell?" Paige suggests.

Piper gives Paige a confused look.

"well he's your son, and he is lost, if we tweek the spell a bit it might work."

Piper and Phoebe both give Paige a impressed look.

"that's a good idea honey, but Wyatt would have thought of that, don't forget he's family, he knows every move will make." Phoebe smiles at her sister.

Paige huffs then smacks herself in the head.

"of course, maybe casting another spell isn't the answer, why not work with the one we've got."

Piper and Phoebe give her another confuse look.

"what?" they ask at the same time.

"think about it, Piper cast a spell so Chris was a kid for as long as she wanted to be, all Pipers got to is want Chris big again then he should be able to get away himself."

"Paige you're a genius!" Phoebe shout standing up and going over to hug her.

They both looked at Piper who was Frowning.

"whats wrong sweety?" Phoebe asks her.

"if it was that simple, then he would be big and here by now." she told them.

"maybe its because your still worried about him the spell wont were off till your not."

Piper looked at her with upset watery eyes.

"how could I not be, he's my son, the baby growing inside me I cant just turn the worry off."

…...

Chris was walking around the cave, it was dark and Wyatt was talking to more demons.

Chris was getting tired and hungry, he walked over to Wyatt and pulled on his sleeve.

"Wyatt, I'm hungry can we get lunch?"

Wyatt look down at his little brother with annoyance then sighed.

Waving his face at the far end of the room, a table of food appeared.

Chris gasps then turned to his brother with a stern look.

"Wyatt! Personal Gain, do you want your hair to turn pink again."

Chris couldn't hold his glare for long and ended up laughing.

Wyatt lips twitched, he remembered that, he was 9 and he had tried to cast a spell on his brothers cloths so they would turn pink, it ended up back firing on him, as punishment his mother wouldn't turn it back for a week, Chris always found this funny.

Chris young and happy laugh was poking at his heart making him want to laugh to.

But the ruler of the world does not laugh at such things.

"Christopher, what have I told you there is not good or evil, so personal gain does not exist, it was a way for the elders to control us."

Chris stopped laughing then frowned at his brother.

"but mommy says demons are evil and mommy doesn't lie."

His child innocent was making Wyatt's heart hurt.

This was not the time to explain the way the world worked to his brother he had work to do, his family would find a way to get Chris back this much he new, he just had to be one step ahead of them, Damon interference should keep them busy for awhile till he could straiten some things out.

…...

Please review!

FreedomWriter10 strokes blackberry.

FreedomWriter10: I missed you baby, I'll never leave you again.

Chris and Wyatt step away from the weirdo!


End file.
